Many tasks are currently executed on on-line platforms, for example, with cell phones. Such tasks may include an exchange of confidential data such as bank data or personal information. To secure such exchanges, it is necessary to be able to efficiently identify devices such as cell phones or, more specifically, the electronic chips which are associated therewith.
A usual solution comprises using physical unclonable functions or PUF. This comprises using random variations of physical characteristics of a chip occurring on manufacturing thereof to generate a random identification number which is specific to the chip.
PUFs, in addition to being used for chip identification, may be used to generate the encryption keys specific to the chip.